memory_echofandomcom-20200213-history
Aashar McDryer
Aashar "Ash" McDryer was a Haliian/Human Starfleet officer, most recognized for his tenure as Executive Officer aboard the USS Ethos under the leadership of Captain Sonden in 2371. ATTRIBUTES DISCIPLINES EARLY LIFE Aashar McDryer was born on Betazed in 2335 to novelist Keegan McDryer and entertainer Soni Joha, a human male and Haliian female, respectively. Aashar rarely saw his mother due to her occupation as a traveling entertainer. His father raised him on Betazed, their family having settled there before Aashar was conceived, when the couple decided to start a family. Keegan struggled to get his books published for decades, unable to sell most of his ideas to publishers. It was not until Aashar was 15 years old that his father succeeded in his dream, inspiring Aashar to become a writer as well. Although he was proud of and loved his father, Aashar believed that he was the superior creative mind, possibly due to his Haliian faceted mind. Aashar's contact empathy ability became an issue in school when he began to use it to manipulate his fellow students and even teachers into helping him get better grades. After a group of bullies ambushed him and beat him into submission, the tough halfbreed realized that his actions had been wrong and vowed to change his ways. Although his father had always despised Starfleet for reasons unknown to him, Aashar considered enlisting when he was 17 years old. Surprisingly, Keegan supported his decision, believing it would "make a man out of" Aashar. His mother Soni believed it would be too dangerous, and that he might be deployed to the Federation-Cardassian border during the conflict between the two governments. Ultimately, Aashar's parents gave him their blessing to join Starfleet, under the condition that he enrolled into Starfleet Academy and graduated as an officer. His grades in Early University were high enough that a letter of recommendation from Lieutenant Commander Jaxon Rose, a command-level Starfleet officer stationed at the Betazed Embassy, provided Aashar McDryer with the opportunity to be accepted into the Academy before he turned 18. STARFLEET ACADEMY In fall of 2353, Aashar McDryer entered into Starfleet Academy. The superintendent at that time was Admiral V'Lak. Aashar's initial interests were in security, being quite physically fit, and hoping that his Haliian abilities would assist in investigation and personal conflict. However, toward the end of the year, after a conversation with William T. Riker and Paul Rice, Aashar decided to go through Command School alongside them. He chose security and helm operations as his minors. EARLY STARFLEET CAREER THE EXETER Ensign Aashar McDryer's first posting in 2357 was as a relief conn officer of the USS Exeter (NCC-26531). Although he secretly desired to fight the Cardassians, the Exeter was assigned to patrol the border between the Federation and the Talarian Patriarchy. Only two days into their patrol, they received a distress call from Galen IV. Unfortunately, by the time the Exeter arrived, the colony had been overrun by the Talarians. The Exeter was recalled to Federation space and not look for survivors or prisoners. In 2359, the Exeter returned to Betazed to transfer select crew, including Ensign McDryer, to the Federation Embassy for shore leave. Aashar McDryer met Deanna Troi for the first time after her graduation from Starfleet Academy. He started to have feelings for her, which he confessed to friend William Riker, who had been assigned to a Starfleet base on the shore of Lake El'nar, just 10 miles from the McDryer residence. William Riker informed his empathic friend that he and Deanna Troi had been in a romantic relationship for the last 4 years. The issue did not affect their friendship. Back aboard the Exeter, Ensign McDryer replaced Lieutenant Losh Malom, a Tellarite who transferred to Starbase 8. In 2361, McDryer received a promotion to Lieutenant (junior grade). A year later, the Exeter was called upon to handle the care of Cardassian victims of Rudellian Plague on an illegal lunar colony half a light-year into Federation space. Despite the transgression, Starfleet chose to render aid without condition. The Exeter and hospital ship Fleming were ordered to treat the Cardassians and leave when asked by the moon's inhabitants. It was during this crisis, McDryer became more learned in psychology, especially that of Cardassians, Starfleet, and victims of illness. Now Full Lieutenant McDryer met Tom Paris in 2365 when he was assigned to the Exeter as relief helmsman. However, just one month later, it had become clear to Exeter Executive Officer Commander Sonden that Ensign Paris was the better pilot. McDryer was pressured into cross-training in the security division, taking on the gold operations uniform. One year later, his rival Tom Paris was reassigned to Caldik Prime, but McDryer was not reinstated as chief conn officer. Instead, he ascended to deputy security chief and was given a field promotion to Lieutenant Commander during a conflict with the Breen, responding to a distress call from the Cardassian vessel Ravinok. During this battle, the Breen boarded the Exeter and killed the security chief. After successfully fending off the Breen raiding party, the captain offered McDryer the now-vacant position. STARBASE 8 In 2367, Lt. Cmdr. Aashar McDryer returned to his red command uniform when he was assigned as security chief and lead strategic operations officer of Starbase 8, five light-years from Denobula. His direct subordinate was Lieutenant Jana Franklin. For 3 years McDryer's team of 9 Starfleet officers and enlisted personnel formed a think-tank that ran simulations of how well Starfleet would fare if the Breen, Cardassians, Ferengi, Talarians, and Tzenkethi joined forces in a war with the Federation. All simulations ended with absolute conquest within two years. The think-tank was disbanded when Starfleet admiralty came to the conclusion that this axis coalition could never occur due to their completely opposing cultures and combat strategies. ABOARD THE ETHOS After his promotion to Commander, McDryer celebrated his 36th birthday on June 15th, 2371 on Betazed with family and friends. 3 days later, he was offered the position of First Officer of the USS Sovereign. He turned it down to spend more time with his family, and 2 weeks later, he accepted the same role aboard the USS Ethos. He was reunited with his former colleagues Sonden, who had been assigned captain of the Ethos, and Jana Franklin, the ship's strategic operations officer. PERSONAL LIFE INTERESTS Aashar is an avid creative writer, strategy game player and designer, and psychology student. When he is not working or writing, he may also be found people-watching, studying history and war, and conducting battle simulations on the holodeck. He enjoys hobbies such as reading fiction and diplomatic dissertations by Starfleet trailblazers such as James T. Kirk, Jean-Luc Picard, William Ross, and Christopher Pike. RELATIONSHIPS Romantic Besides his crush on Deanna Troi, Aashar McDryer dated Shirley Brand aboard the Exeter for a few months. However, for the most part, he was content to remain single and focus on his career. Parents Aashar had a good relationship with his parents, despite rarely seeing his mother and butting heads with his father. He never regretted being an only-child until his birthday after his promotion to Commander. Friendship with William Riker Aashar considered William Riker his best friend throughout their courses of Starfleet Academy and afterward, though he was well aware that it was not a mutual concept, possibly due to, at least in part, to Aashar's feelings for Deanna Troi.